Kira's Return
by Kira'sNewWorld
Summary: Any human who has used the Death Note can go to neither heaven nor hell. Light may have lost the confrontation at the warehouse, but almost eight years after his death, he is alive again. Can Light create his utopia?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Summary: Any human who's used the Death Note can go to neither heaven nor hell. Raito may have lost the confrontation at the warehouse, but almost eight years after his death, he is alive again. Can Light create his utopia?

Kira'sNewWorld: In this story, Near released Mikami Teru after the Death Notes were destroyed since Mikami Teru no longer posed a threat without his memory. Also, former Death Note users can regain their memories by touching a Death Note. Lastly, in this story, memories contribute to a person's personality, so until Light gets his memories back, he will be out of character.

Chapter 1: Any Human Who's Used the Death Note can go to neither Heaven nor Hell

Yamamoto Yoshirou, a young, brunette boy, glanced impatiently at his watch for the fifth time that class period. After checking the time, he returned to counting the cracks on the classroom's ceiling. He already knew everything his teacher, Makoto-sensei, was spouting since he had read all the textbooks for his school, so listening to the teacher was pointless. Yamamoto Yoshirou respected the education system, but he had nothing to gain from it. He had more productive things to do with his time. When the bell rung to signal the end of the school day, Yoshirou quickly gathered his belongings and began walking home.

On his way home, Yoshirou observed his surroundings disgustedly. Everywhere he looked, sinners basked in the absence of Kira. Ever since Kira had mysteriously disappeared eight years ago, the crime rate had nearly tripled. The world needed to be cleansed. His parents had taught him about Kira's teachings, and he agreed wholeheartedly with Kira's ideals.

Yamamoto Yoshirou's parents, Yamamoto Daichi and Yamamoto Megumi, were both avid Kira supporters, so they had been thrilled when their son, at the age of six, had vowed to follow Kira.

When Yoshirou arrived home, his thoughts were disrupted when his mother, Yamamoto Megumi, told him, "Yoshirou, your report card arrived in the mail today. I put it on your bed." "Thanks, Mother," he replied before heading up the stairs to his room.

As usual, the report card informed him he had ranked first in his class. "Mother will be pleased," he whispered happily to himself. When Yoshirou looked up from reading his report card, he noticed a black notebook lying face down on his bed that hadn't been there before. Wondering where the notebook came from, he looked around his room. Nothing was out of the ordinary. His lamp and penholder were still on his desk, his closet door was still ajar, his clothes were still strewn across the floor, and his bed remained unmade, so he shrugged and picked up the notebook.

Memories bombarded Yoshirou when his hands came in contact with the notebook. He was Yagami Light. He was Kira.

When he heard a slight rustling sound behind him, he quickly made an educated guess and spoke to his shinigami acquaintance for the first time in over seven years.

"Ryuk, I think you owe me an explanation." Light (Yoshirou) calmly told the shinigami looming menacingly behind him. "Hyuk Hyuk," the shinigami cackled, "You know I don't take sides. I only returned your memories because I was bored in the shinigami realm." Light chose to ignore Ryuk.

As Yoshirou, his dreams had been plagued by visions of his death at the warehouse. He had been confused by the fear he felt when Ryuk chillingly said, "No, Light. The one who's going to die...is you," but now that his memories were restored, everything clicked into place. Somehow, after his death, he had been reincarnated.

Light's musings were interrupted when Ryuk handed him two familiar notebooks and exclaimed, "I brought you two Death Notes, Light! Give me an apple!"

"All right, Ryuk! Follow me," Light responded while eyeing his messy room distastefully. He'd clean that up later. Light carefully stashed the Death Notes and led Ryuk downstairs to the kitchen.

Light got an apple from a bowl of fruit lying on the kitchen counter and tossed it to Ryuk.

While Ryuk ate his apple, Light grinned and thought, "Kira has returned! I will be the god of the new world!" Ryuk ate his apple in the background, oblivious to Light's scheming.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Summary: Any human who's used the Death Note can go to neither heaven nor hell. Light may have lost the confrontation at the warehouse, but almost eight years after his death, he is alive again. Can Light create his utopia?

Kira'sNewWorld: When other people address Light, they will refer to him as Yamamoto Yoshirou. The Death Notes that Ryuk gave Light are not the same ones that are in the manga, so only those who have touched one of the new Death Notes can see or hear Ryuk.

Chapter 2: The Beginning of the New World

Light finished putting his clothes neatly into his closet. "Hyuk Hyuk. Still planning to rule the world?" Ryuk asked. "Of course, Ryuk. The world needs Kira," Light calmly replied while retrieving one of the Death Notes he had stashed. "You're the most determined human I've ever met! Even after dying, you still don't quit!" Ryuk exclaimed. "I was overconfident and relied too much on others' capabilities. That won't happen again." Light said before tearing out a piece of the Death Note.

"What're you planning to do with that piece of Death Note, Light?" Ryuk curiously inquired. "Wait and see," Light responded with a smirk. It was time to do something about Mikami Teru.

Mikami Teru had failed him and had also denounced him. Then again, it was a reasonable reaction considering the circumstances. Mikami was intelligent and had been completely faithful before the episode in the warehouse. That alone merited a second chance. He just needed to be taught to follow directions exactly as they were given to him.

* * *

When Mikami Teru got home from work, he noticed an envelope laying in front of his door. Inside the envelope was a small piece of paper and a video cassette. Mikami's memories came flooding back as soon as his fingers made contact with the piece of paper. If Light Yagami could survive having his name written into the Death Note, then he must be a kami. "Kami, I am truly unworthy," Mikami whispered.

Eagerly, he hurried into his home and slipped the video cassette into his VCR. On the television screen, the word Kira appeared in large, gothic letters. "Mikami Teru, it was foolish of you to think you know better than me. I know as a mortal, you are prone to error, but your error cost me my victory. Remember that. I chose you above all others to carry out my will. You served me faithfully, however, so I will give you another chance. If you want to take this chance, meet me alone in the alley near the closest convenience store at midnight. Also, do not lose the piece of Death Note. Without it, your memories will disappear," rang an electronically-distorted voice.

* * *

Mikami entered the alley without hesitation. In the shadows, a hooded figure was waiting. Mikami kneeled reverently and said, "Kami, I live to carry out your will." "You are not being followed?" the figure asked. "No, Kami," Mikami answered. "Mikami, starting tomorrow, you will be my spokesman. As proof, the weatherman for the Okinawa region will die at exactly noon. He was not convicted for the murder of his two cousins due to lack of evidence, but he is guilty. As soon as you announce your new position, Near's people will be watching you. I will deal with them when the time comes," the figure said before departing. (In case you didn't know, the figure was Light.)

* * *

"I am Fujiwara Noriko. We're here at Sakura TV broadcasting live. A man has just entered the station and claimed to be Kira's representative. Let's hear what he has to say!" a woman said on television. The screen moved to show a smartly dressed man. "My name is Mikami Teru, and I am Kira's spokesman. As proof, the weatherman for the Okinawa region of Japan will die in exactly two minutes. He is guilty of the murder of his two cousins, but because of lack of evidence, he was never convicted. That is all for now," the man announced. The screen moved back to Fujiwara Noriko. "For the viewers at home who have never heard of Kira, Kira is the kami that appeared over a decade ago to rid the world of criminals. Eight years ago, however, Kira mysteriously vanished. Nobody is sure what happened to Kira, but if the man from earlier is to be believed, Kira has returned." Fujiwara Noriko spoke.

* * *

Yamamoto Megumi answered the phone and said, "Hello? This is Yamamoto Megumi." "Megumi, you have to see this! Quick! Turn on the the news!" Yamamoto Daichi said excitedly. Megumi turned on the television. Fujiwara Noriko was saying, "-lier has been confirmed. Watanabe Takeshi, the weatherman for the Okinawa region, has just died of a heart attack! Kira really has returned!" Megumi turned off the television and said, "Daichi, this is amazing!" "I know! I'm sure Yoshirou will be thrilled to hear this!"

* * *

Kira'sNewWorld: I finally updated. Review if you feel like it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Summary: Any human who's used the Death Note can go to neither heaven nor hell. Light may have lost the confrontation at the warehouse, but almost eight years after his death, he is alive again. Can Light create his utopia?

Kira'sNewWorld: Sometimes I accidently type Raito instead of Light. Sorry if there's any confusion. Also, I used the word kami instead of god. Sorry about that too. Anybody who's read enough Death Note fanfiction already knows what it means, though.

Chapter 3: Reactions to the Broadcast

"What did you want to tell me?" Light asked his parents. "Yoshirou, Kira has returned." his father said. Time to put his acting skills to use. "Really? That's fantastic!" Light replied. "It is! One day you'll have a high ranking position in Kira's fanclub. You might even become Kira's next representative! Oh! I can't wait! My son, Kira's next representative!" came his mother's joyful reply. "If only you knew, Mother," Light thought. Eventually he'd let his parents know. Right now, with his opponents still alive, it was too dangerous for them to be involved.

* * *

A white-haired man sitting awkwardly on a chair glanced toward the door when he heard people talking in the hallway. Aizawa, Ide, Matsuda, and Mogi entered the room. "Near, why have you called us?" Aizawa asked. Near answered, "Yesterday, Mikami, X-Kira, appeared on Sakura TV and claimed to be Kira's representative. There is no doubt in my mind that his memories have returned. I assigned Lidner, Gevanni, and Rester to keep track of his movements. Aizawa and Matsuda, I want you to find Misa and bring her here. Ide and Mogi, check Yagami Sayu and Yagami Sachiko for any suspicious behavior."

"Near, could Mikami actually be acting as Kira, and if he is, wouldn't we be dead already?" Matsuda questioned. "No. Mikami would kill us if he had access to a Death Note, so he cannot be the current Kira. The mastermind behind Mikami wants us alive for now," Near responded. "That's horrifying!" Matsuda exclaimed. "We won't die if we catch the current Kira. Kira is just another murdering psychopath. I know we will win," Near stated.

* * *

"Here we are at Sakura TV in an interview with the famous Misa Misa! Misa is a known supporter of Kira. Let's see what she has to say about Kira's return!" Fujiwara Noriko spoke. "Misa Misa is happy Kira's back because Misa Misa loves Kira. He saved Misa! When Misa Misa heard Kira had returned, Misa was happy for the first time since the death of Misa's boyfriend, Yagami Light," the blonde-haired woman standing next to Fujiwara Noriko said. "Misa, how did Kira save you?" Fujiwara asked. "A bad man murdered Misa Misa's parents. Kira killed the murderer for Misa!" "That's all for now everybody. Tune in next time!" Fujiwara said.

Amane Misa sat down in a chair and said, "That was tiring. I know my manager told me to speak in third person to raise my popularity ratings, but I'd like to be able to speak like a normal person for once." Fujiwara Noriko sat down in a chair next to Misa and said, "I think I can understand. It's similar to my situation. Because I was the one to introduce Kira's new representative, I'm the one who has to interview all the famous people about their opinion of Kira. It's like all they care about is public appeal!"

"Misa Misa!" somebody shouted. Misa turned to look. "Matsuda? Aizawa? What are you doing here?" Misa asked. "Near wants to talk to you. Come with us." "Okay," replied a bewildered Misa.

* * *

"Hi, Near. It's good to see you." Misa greeted Near. Near glared at her and accused, "Your memories have been restored, and you've been using a Death Note to help Kira!" "I'd help Kira in a heartbeat, but I don't know what you're talking about! Also, my memories can't have been restored! I haven't forgotten anything!" Misa exclaimed. "I see. You refuse to confess. Aizawa and Matsuda, lock Misa in cell 24C!"

Aizawa and Matsuda nodded to Near and grabbed Misa. Misa tried to escape from her bind and yelled, "Hey! Let me go! I haven't done anything!" Near smirked.

* * *

Kira'sNewWorld: Light is plotting and Near is on the move. Fujiwara is annoyed and Misa has no idea why she's been captured. Misa's intelligence is about average, so she will look pretty stupid in comparison to Light or Near. Fujiwara is an original character, but she will not be holding an important role anytime soon.

Review if you feel like it or have a question.


End file.
